Lil' Kinz'
The Lil' Kinz, a.k.a, low ranking forcies is the lower ranking division of the Webkinz Force. They are in training to one day become part of the higher ranking Big Kinz'. The Lil' Kinz' currently consists of 21 active force members. Each one must maintain a semester average of 50% or above to stay in the force. If one receives a 95% or above for a semester average, then that forcie will level up and become a Big Kinz'. Techniques Below are the main techniques discussed in the Lil' Kinz' group. Basic Punch The Basic Punch is a training move that initially is meant to prepare a forcie for the upcoming move, "The Poison Punch." The move is simple and doesn't take much effort to master. One must only punch their hardest to the sensor, and the instructor will rate them a percentage from 0 to 100. The correct hand technique is also monitored. The correct technique involves a straight fist all the way through. Poison Punch Main Aritcle: Poison Punch Poison Punch is a specialized technique that is vital for every forcie to know. The punch initially wounds the opposing force, however, it also stuns them for an amount of time long enough to take down an opponent. Below are the sub-techniques that must be mastered in order to be a Poison Punch master. Becoming Immune to Poison For one to develop a complete immunity to poison, the forcie must take a small amount of poison daily. Primarily, 1/8 milliliter is the right amount to take daily. This is simply a small slurp of the tongue. One must take it, and rub it with their tongue onto the roof of their mouth. Once the forcie has completed this, they should swallow the remainder of the poison with saliva. Conitinue for about a month, but no more than two months. Producing the Poison After becoming Immune to the poison, you must concentrate where you want the poison to come out at. Cocentrate very hard and finally use the punch technique you should have learned at the start of the unit. You should be able to inject poison through the concentrated point, severely injuring one's opponent. Ninja Style ''Main Article: Ninja Style '' Ninja Style is the basic form of dodging, kicking, and punching. It is traditionally the first set of moves taught to a forcie, but in the Lil' Kinz' forcie group, it is the second. Below are sub-techniques that are vital for Ninja Style mastery. Punching Punching is a simple technique that you should have already covered when learning the "Poison Punch" tecnique. One must keep a straight fist even at the pont of hitting an opponent. When you strike, strike hard. When using a Poison Punch, it is vital for one to make contact with skin. Dodging When you are doging, it is important to be quick, and know the right way to go. Dodging is important to learn if you later hope to master Airbending. Kicking Kicking is a very good way to wound an opponent, not fatally, but enough to stun him/her. Kicking is the way to hurt someone the most in hand-to-hand combat. Purpose The purpose of the Lil' Kinz' force is to train forcies into skilled warriors that will move up in the ranks. Those who improve are passed on to master harder techniques. After completing Big Kinz' training, they will receive a draft card and be sent to war when needed. Facilities The Lil' Kinz' live in their quarters together without a vacancy underneath the Big Kinz' training deck. The quarters are described by former Lil Kinz' Work Week as this: ''"The quarters of the Lil' Kinz' are comfortable, they're built in 1989 so they are a little outdated, but nevertheless, I look back on them as the place I received my humble beginning, as every forcie eventually does." '' She was accurate in saying the quarters were established in 1989. The quarters have four seperate rooms each containing around five forices. Category:Kyotan Military Category:Kinz' Category:Lowest Rank Category:Lil' Kinz'